


It's A Lot

by JRC



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Hien Rijin Has A Fat Cock, Hien Rijin is a Good Egg, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: “You don’t…” the Lord of Doma begins, his voice cracking, which causes his cheeks to color, and he clears his throat before speaking again. “You don’t have to do this, L’lo. It’s… a lot, especially for a first ti-”L’lo leans in and lays a finger over Hien’s lips, silencing her lover before he can finish speaking. They’ve talked about this. She wants to try. He smiles sheepishly against her fingertip, then presses a kiss against it, and nods.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	It's A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,, let me live okay, this is entirely the book club's fault. who gave me EXTENSIVE information about Fat Cock Sucking. you know Hien has a fat cock. you know he does.

L’lo sinks to her knees on the firm cushion Hien has provided her, settling back onto her heels as she looks up at her lover, resting her hands on Hien’s muscular thighs, smirking as she pushes them slowly apart. She watches Hien’s throat bob as he swallows, the tension between them palpable as the miqo’te reaches up to brush her knuckles along the length of the Doman lord’s straining cock, flushed and hard and nestled neatly within a thatch of thick black curls. She turns her eyes up to meet his, spring green all but consumed by her dilated pupils as L’lo licks her lips, drawing an unconscious groan from Hien, as he mirrors her action.

“You don’t…” the Lord of Doma begins, his voice cracking, which causes his cheeks to color, and he clears his throat before speaking again. “You don’t have to do this, L’lo. It’s… a lot, especially for a first ti-”

L’lo leans in and lays a finger over Hien’s lips, silencing her lover before he can finish speaking. They’ve talked about this. She  _ wants _ to try. He smiles sheepishly against her fingertip, then presses a kiss against it, and nods. The miqo’te settles back down onto her heels and eyes Hien’s cock, nudging his legs wider apart where he sits just above her. She reaches up and wraps a hand around the base of it, the massive,  _ girthy _ base, and is unable to get her fingers all the way around, even when she squeezes it. Hien gasps above her, hastening to grip the edge of his seat for balance or support or willpower, and L’lo smirks, loosening her grip on the Doman Lord’s member and dragging her fingertips down the shaft, applying only featherlight pressure.

When she reaches the tip of Hien’s member, L’lo edges closer to him, her whole body nestled between his legs now, and leans in to swipe her tongue over the slit, where a bead of precum peeks out from beneath the hood of his foreskin. It’s hot and bitter against her tongue, and L’lo makes a face, eliciting a shaky chuckle from her lover, who bends over to press an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. She huffs against the tip of his member, and Hien’s hips jerk, the samurai exhaling a deep, slow breath before he leans back, reaching one hand down to card his fingers through her hair.

L’lo leans into her lover’s palm, a purr rumbling deep in her chest as she drags her tongue over the entirety of Hien’s cockhead, coating it liberally in her saliva. The miqo’te wraps her hand around the shaft just below the head and gently tugs down, watching with fascination as Hien’s foreskin rolls with it. More of her lover’s flushed tip is exposed with each milm her hand moves, until finally, she feels resistance, and pushes her grip back up a milm or two, so as not to tug on anything that should not be tugged on. Fully exposed, Hien’s tip looks more daunting now, and L’lo swallows thickly, licking her lips once more before she leans in and takes it into her mouth, startled by how far she has to open her jaw just to fit it in her mouth at all.

L’lo is mindful of her teeth as she suckles on Hien’s cockhead, laving her tongue in small circles around the slit. She turns her attention upward, and smirks around the tip of her lover’s cock as she sees Hien’s face. The lord of Doma is flushed and panting, his knuckles white where he grips the front of his robes in one fist, ostensibly so as not to clench that same fist in her hair (which L’lo appreciates). She can already see the telltale glisten of sweat on Hien’s forehead in the room’s low light, and judging by the way the sheen extends down his neck and torso, L’lo suspects the samurai will soon move to discard his robes entirely. There is a pulsing sensation, faint but present, beneath the tip of her tongue, and L’lo returns her attention to the sizeable cock resting in her hands, and pokes her tongue teasingly into Hien’s slit, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man above her.

The miqo’te grins around Hien’s tip, then tucks her lips back over her teeth and leans forward, taking several more milms of his cock into her mouth. The skin where her lips meet along the side of her mouth begins to burn, as her lips stretch to accommodate Hien’s astonishing girth. She holds her mouth as far open as her jaw will allow, not wanting to apply too much pressure to his shaft with her teeth, even cushioned as they are by her lips. Her lips too have begun to throb, protesting the way her lover’s cock presses them up tightly against her teeth. L’lo exhales deeply through her nose, then inhales, breathing in the heady musk of  _ Hien _ as she adjusts to the sensation of having his cock inside her mouth, already so much more than she had anticipated, and she’s barely taken an ilm of him past his head.

“Alright?” Hien asks, prying L’lo from her thoughts as he reaches down and strokes his thumb along the edge of her ear. The miqo’te turns her gaze back up and nods, as much as she can, with a cock between her lips. Her lover looks relieved to hear it, and he nods back, continuing to smooth his fingertip along the delicate nerves of her ear as she simply breathes for a moment, giving her lips and jaw a moment to acclimate to the position she expects they will be in for quite some time. When she feels like the muscles around her mouth and jaw have relaxed enough, L’lo nods, looking up to Hien once more with a gleam of determination in her eyes, and smirks as she feels him twitch with interest against her tongue.

L’lo turns her attention back down and shifts one of her hands from the base of Hien’s cock to her chin, to catch the fine line of drool that has begun to leak from the corner of her mouth. She smears it between her fingers then wraps her hand back around the base of her lover’s member, gripping gently and beginning to twist as she tugs her hand down, then brings it up to the base and repeats the motion. Hien groans, his fingers against her ear stuttering to a standstill, and the purr in her chest kicks up another notch at the knowledge of just how distracted her ordinarily unflappable lover is right now, all because of  _ her _ .

Hien  _ moans _ as L’lo’s purr grows louder, and she blinks up at him, startled to receive such a visceral reaction. The Doman lord is clenching and unclenching his fingers, his head tilted back, body trembling with restrained lust. She balks back an ilm as Hien’s hips buck forward, just an ilm or two, and presses a hand against his hips, holding them down so he doesn’t choke her on his cock. The vibrations from her purring must be what’s making him react like this, she realizes abruptly, and her purr almost gutters to a stop from the sheer shock of that revelation. If she had any room to do it, she would smile, but as it is, the muscles of L’lo’s lips simply tug a little harder as she scoots forward on her knees, consciously continuing to purr.

The miqo’te steels herself, then presses forward another half an ilm, her teeth digging even harder into her lips as Hien’s cock forces her jaw all the way open, as his girth only increases the nearer she moves towards the base. Hien sucks in a sharp breath above her, his fingers moving to thread through her hair as she goes, and L’lo swipes up more of the drool leaking liberally down her chin with her hand, and sets about twisting in the opposite direction as she prepares herself to take more of him into her mouth. She leans forward, until the thick head of Hien’s cock brushes against the back of her tongue, then has to pull quickly back as her throat closes up, her gag reflex kicking in violently. 

L’lo pulls herself all the way off Hien’s cock, until she falls back onto her ass, choking and gasping for breath, her eyes watering at the intensely uncomfortable sensation. She reaches up to cover her mouth with one hand, closing her eyes for a moment as she fights to calm her upset stomach. The samurai’s hands are hovering just above her head now, and Hien is sliding onto his knees in front of her, concern furrowing his brow as he leans in, watching her face carefully. “L’lo, my l-my friend, are you alright?”

The miqo’te opens her eyes, blinking rapidly to dispel the stinging sensation in the corners, and nods up at Hien, taking the hand he offers her, and allowing the Doman lord to pull her up onto her feet, where even then he puts his arms on her shoulders, holding her steady. “I’m okay,” L’lo rasps, wincing as she feels the tender skin inside of her lips drag against the surface of her teeth, hot and throbbing from where she had used it to cushion her teeth around Hien’s cock. Her throat feels raw from the effort of stilling her stomach, the skin in the corners of her lips is stinging, and her jaw aches. All in all, she’s had worse injuries. Just usually not from sex.

“Are you sure?” Hien asks, frowning as he leans in and gently grasps L’lo’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head this way and that, gently poking at the skin above where her jaw meets her skull, and at the corners of her mouth. “I know it’s… big. You must be sore, what can I do to-?”

“Stop fussing,” the miqo’te snaps, brushing Hien’s hands away from her face, and striding around him just to throw herself into his futon, burying her face in the pillows with a groan. “I couldn’t do it,” she growls into the pillow, curling her hands into fists in the blankets at her sides. “I choked.”

“What’s that…?” Hien’s voice comes from behind her, and L’lo groans as she feels the futon dip beside her hip, bowing under her lover’s weight as he perches on the edge beside her.

“I couldn’t do it,” L’lo rasps, turning her face so she can direct her pout up at Hien. “I choked.”

She can see the moment her lover’s face shifts from concern to amusement, and L’lo groans, burying her face in the pillow once more even as Hien laughs, and lays a soothing hand on her back, beginning to rub over her spine with a calloused thumb. “Is that all?” the samurai asks, shifting until he can lie on the bed beside her, before molding himself against her side, his bare flesh hot against her own. “L’lo… I didn’t expect you to be able to take it all. It’s… a lot,” he admits, chuckling as he nuzzles against her throat, causing L’lo to squeak at the sensation, and tug the blankets over her head.

Hien is laughing once more as he pries the blankets from L’lo’s fingers and pulls them up over himself as well, tucking them both neatly into the warm little pocket she has made. He’s still nuzzling into her throat, wrapping his arms about her waist and tugging her flush against his chest as she squirms, not truly trying to escape her lover’s touch. “I wanted to take it all,” the miqo’te pouts, even as she finally relents and rests her head against Hien’s bare chest, curling her fingers into his chest hair as she settles against his body, finally beginning to relax.

“Kami forfend, a challenge not even the great L’lo Rosea can overcome?” Hien chuckles, pressing his lips against the top of her head and lingering there, his chest shaking with mirth. L’lo pouts against his chest, plucking one of his body hairs for good measure, which makes Hien jump, but he only laughs harder, and clutches the miqo’te closer. “I jest, of course, but… I tried to tell you earlier, it is… larger than average. Rarely have I had a bedmate able to take even as much as you did, Lo. You did so very well, my-my friend...”

“I know,” L’lo sighs, closing her eyes and nuzzling into Hien’s pectorals, her tail curling around the samurai’s thigh as she makes herself comfortable. “I just… wait,” she breathes, her eyes opening wide as she turns to look up at Hien, startled. Her lover has his head propped up on one hand, his elbow in the pillow, and he looks down at her with a curious smile. “You… you called me Lo.”

Hien blinks, hazel eyes searching spring green for some hint as to her feelings about that fact before he shifts, clearing his throat nervously. “I… well, yes. I was given to understand that Seekers of the Sun went by their given names, without the clan’s letter in front, among those who they were… very familiar with…” L’lo’s heart throbs in her chest, an unexpected pressure that she’s not sure is pain, as she watches the Doman lord’s features smooth out as he races to rectify what he must believe is a blunder. “I did not mean to presume… But I can see that I have misinterpreted our-”

L’lo wraps her arms around Hien’s neck and hauls herself up to his mouth, sealing her lips against his own in a hungry kiss, hitching one leg up over his waist in a bid for as much skin-on-skin contact as she can get as she swallows down his uncertain words. She pulls back only after her lungs are screaming from a lack of air, and pants against Hien’s lips, searching his eyes, and finding more confusion there. “Hien…” the miqo’te breathes, darting in to press featherlight kisses all along his jaw. “I liked it, you fool,” she chuckles breathlessly, reaching up to card her fingers through Hien’s hair, her claws scraping gently along his scalp. L’lo grins as Hien shivers, his own hands gripping her hips more firmly in response.

“Yeah…?” He asks, his pupils dilating as L’lo grinds herself against his hip, biting down on her lower lip.

“Yeah…” the miqo’te murmurs, another purr rumbling to life deep in her chest as she presses herself flush against Hien, and rocks her hips down. “Call me Lo again… this time while you fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, blame the book club. Or just come screech at me there! Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club: https://discord.gg/ME4eAEt


End file.
